Harry Potter oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Harry Potter, M rated for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Study break

Study break

It was made very obvious to Ron that he and Hermione had very different ideas of what being in their final year of Hogwarts meant

To Ron it meant that the hardest part of his education was over, he had learned a lot during his years at school and with it he most likely would be able to get into Auror training without difficulty as he was confident of obtaining the minimum five N.E.W.T grades needed to qualify for training, Hermione on the other hand saw the final year as the final challenge Hogwarts put before her despite having more than the passing grades needed, spending every moment of her waking free time with her face buried in a book or dusty old tome practically shutting the world out around her including her friends and more importantly Ron who found it borderline infuriating

Every suggestion Ron made for them to spend their spare time between classes together was quickly shot down by Hermione who insisted that they study instead as well as rebuffing any romantic action Ron attempted only allowing him a few embraces each day when she could spare a couple of seconds from her busy study schedule

The past week though Hermione had been studying even harder to the point that she pulled three all-nighters at the start of the week and would have moved onto a fourth night studying if she hadn't passed out at the table in the main dining hall, after that incident Ron was sure that he would be able to convince her to take at least the Sunday off as nobody did anything remotely academic on a Sunday, in preparation for what he saw would be his free day with his girlfriend Ron arranged for him to get the boys dorm room all to himself so that he and Hermione could have privacy for what he had planned, because of her intense studying addiction he and Hermione hadn't had sex in weeks and it was really starting to take a toll on him since even though masturbation could be deemed a national pass time for most men he wasn't that much of a fan of it

When Hermione finally showed up though Ron was painfully reminded that he had a girlfriend who deemed reading only three books instead of the usual ten as a day off and now she was sitting on his bed with her nose buried in an encyclopaedia of wondrous creatures giving him a book on advanced potions to read

What made it even worse was that she brought her damn cat too! He glared at Crookshanks as the fat ginger fur ball rested on his pillow glaring right back at him whilst his owner was none the wiser to his sinister stares toward her boyfriend, how it got from the Burrow all the way back to Hogwarts was beyond him "well?" he heard Hermione ask cutting off his death glare towards her cat

"Well what?"

"You should really catch up on your reading Ronald; I know you've never been one to knuckle down but it's our final year after all and we need to make sure that when we leave that we've learnt everything that we could possibly learn" Hermione explained in a matter-of-fact fashion before burying her nose back in her book again leaving Ron stood staring at her

He wanted to explain that he had wanted to merely spend some time with her like boyfriends did with their girlfriends, maybe cuddle a little, kiss her or even more if she was in the mood but he knew better than to mention it knowing that it would either fall on deaf ears or she was tell him that they could do so another time "I need some air, I'll be back soon" he sighed and left the room not entirely sure if Hermione heard him or not as she continued to read

Walking through the hallways Ron ran his fingers through his hair letting out a heavy sigh "why did I have to fall in love with such a nerd?" he groaned resting against one of the walls as one of the guard Trolls lumbered passed, despite the threat of Voldemort and his Deatheaters being over and done with and Hogwarts having been repaired to pretty much its former glory security was still ramped up to make sure that the castle was prepared if anything terrible ever happens again

In his search for somewhere quiet to think he ended up ironically in Hermione's favourite part of the castle, the library, resting his head in his hands Ron glanced across the room spotting Harry studying with his sister making his brow crease, despite the fact that Harry was his best friend and he trusted him with Ginny's life he was still her big brother and was entitled to feel protective over her no matter who she was with, what made it worse was that since Hermione and Ginny were close friends they constantly relayed information to each other about their partners and Ron had been on the very unfortunate end of hearing some of the things Harry had done to his little sister during their private hours

"If you keep staring like that your eyes will fall out" a light spacey voice spoke from behind him making the redhead jump

"Merlin, Luna! Don't do that! Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" Ron near snapped as the blonde sat down next to him

"What does Hermione say about you swearing?" Luna chastised giving him a wistful smile

"Yeah well 'Mione isn't here so I can swear as much as I damn well please" Ron retorted running his hand through his hair

"Where is Hermione anyway? She's normally in here surrounded by books these days"

Ron let out a weary sigh at her question "she's in the boys dorm, on my bed, reading instead of being naked and sweaty like I was hoping" he explained knowing there was no point in keeping anything from Luna, for a girl who's main expression was blankly staring into space she was extremely inquisitive and would have figured it out quickly anyway

Instead of jumping to Hermione's defence or going into a 'women aren't objects for pleasure' rant like he had expected Luna just placed her hand on his and gave him a sympathetic smile "that's a shame, I really don't see how she could pass up sex for studying" she said making Ron raise his eyebrows

"Really?" he asked in a fairly surprised tone

"Of course, sex is a wonderful act especially when it's with someone you care about"

"You've had sex before?"

"Of course I have, lots of times" Luna responded giving him an odd look as if he was being weird for seeming so surprised "I may have not found someone to be my boyfriend just yet but sex is just great in general no matter who it's with"

"I see….thanks for that information Luna, I find out something new about you every day" Ron sighed placing his head back in his hand "if only 'Mione thought the same way as you though, the having sex with someone you care about part, not the sex is great with anyone part"

"Have you told her that you want sex? If you haven't that would really help"

"Yeah I can see that really going well, 'hey Hermione I've got a hard on, drop your pants and bend over', that's a one way ticket to getting my balls hexed off" Ryan retorted as several other students gave him weird looks since he made no effort to keep his voice down, a quick hard look back from him that said 'what?' for him was enough to make them go back to their books and notes "also I can't see any woman going for that kind of macho approach from a guy towards sex"

Luna just gave him a wistful smile and a light titter "one of the greatest nights of my life started with a man whispering in my ear that he want to bend me over the nearest object and fuck me senseless" she explained showing no shame in reciting the crude gesture

"And who said that to you?" Ron asked amazed that someone had the gall to say such a thing to Luna, despite her beauty he didn't expect for her to get many offers because of her spacy personality, saying nothing Luna merely glanced to the other side of the library and pointed prompting Ron to look in the same direction to the guy she was referring to "Neville?!" he exclaimed under his breath

Luna merely nodded waving lightly when Neville glanced in their direction making him blush and shyly wave back "it was the first weekend after Voldemort fell, I was drinking at the Hog's Head Inn with a few other students and out of nowhere Neville came up to me drunk out of his head and whispered those little words in my ear, within the hour we had a room and he had me on my hands and knees and screaming his name" she replied with an almost dreamy smile on her lips as she recalled what had happened that night

Ron continued to stare astounded that Neville had done something like that; he had certainly developed from the meek tubby little kid he was when he arrived for his first year becoming the exact opposite of what he once what, brave, confident and according to several girls including Hermione he had become more than fairly handsome with a solid jawline and a muscular physique that rivalled Ron's own body

"So anyway I still recommend that you just tell Hermione that you want sex, I'd be really surprised if she said no, if you came to me wanting sex I wouldn't say no, you're a very handsome man Ron" the blonde admitted with an almost cheeky grin making Ron blush and chuckle lightly knowing that Luna's words were meant to be light hearted

The redhead had physically changed a fair bit since his final year had started, during the summer he had gone through what his mother called his 'final growth spurt' now standing at a very imposing six foot three setting him a head above nearly the rest of the students, was now nearly two hundred pounds of sheer muscle and sported a reasonable amount of facial hair which Hermione claimed that it made him look 'rugged'

"You know what? I'll give it a shot" Ron said as he rose to his feet "I'm sick of being second best to a pile of books, it's about time I showed her that there's better things to do than study constantly, cheers for the pep talk Luna, I won't tell her what you said about letting me shag you by the way so don't worry"

"She already knows I'd jump your bones in a heartbeat" Luna responded making him freeze and stare at her in surprise "she also told me that if she was drunk enough she'd drag me into your bed for a threesome, now run along and go get her before she finds something she's never read before and you lose her attention for a week" she tittered waving Ron off as he gathered his resolve again heading out of the library and back towards the boys dorm room, as Ron left Luna glanced back over to Neville blowing him a flirty kiss making him blush again and return to his book making the blonde giggle, Neville was definitely only good with women when drunk

Returning to the boys dorm Ron found Hermione in the exactly same place he had left her in seemingly having never noticed that he had left, on the bright side though Crookshanks was nowhere to be seen giving him the option of actually getting onto his bed without the threat of getting his legs mauled "you took your time" Hermione pointed out in a flat tone as Ron mounted the bed laying down on his stomach like she was resting his head on her shoulder playfully, she let out a low breath at the feeling of his rough facial hair on her neck before quickly composing herself "are you actually going to study now?"

"Of course I'm bloody not" Ron snorted in response "and you're going to stop right now"

"And why exactly would I do that?" Hermione retorted haughtily before letting out a sharp gasp at the feeling of Ron's large rough hand travelling up the back of her skirt and cupping one of her round plump arse cheeks "Ronald…stop that" she moaned through gritted teeth as her book started to shake in her hands, when it was quoted that the arse was the second most sensitive part of the body it meant tenfold to Hermione, despite her generally uptight demeanour she could be brought to 'soaking point' in seconds just by getting her arse groped

Hermione had gone through her own kind of 'final growth spurt' over the summer as well growing a little to stand at five foot five, she developed the curves she had always wanted developing an almost D cup bust and her arse became fuller and more pronounced, not quite what Muggles would call a 'ghetto booty' but still very big for a girl of her stature

"Why should I stop? I thought you loved when I did this" Ron sneered giving Hermione's arse a solid spank making her jolt and bite back a moan "I'm not feeling any underwear 'Mione, why might that be?"

"I was in a hurry this morning and decided to not put any on" Hermione responded through gritted teeth as Ron's thick fingers travelled from the globes of her arse and between her legs to rub slowly against her freshly shaven slit coaxing moisture out against her will "if anyone comes in and sees us…"

"Locking charm and muffling spell, nobody's getting in and no one is gonna hear us" Ron retorted smugly as he gently eased a finger into his girlfriend's tight cunt pleased to feel it clench around his digit obviously wanting more

Hermione just huffed trying to keep her composure and continued to read rolling her eyes as she heard Ron undo his belt and pull down his zipper "Merlin Ronald, if you're that desperate just be quick about it" she sighed trying to sound annoyed moving a hair from her face as she focused harder on her book, she bit her lip hard to hide her moan of ecstasy as she felt Ron's weight return to her back and the head of his thick cock start to push into her making her grip on the book tighten

To call Ron well-endowed would be an understatement as he carried what she had affectionately called the 'Weasley gene' and carrying that gene meant that he like the rest of the men in the Weasley bloodline was hung like a mule, at full erection his cock stood at a mouth-watering eleven inches long and nearly six inches thick putting him at nearly Bills size according to Fleur which made Hermione momentarily believe that that was what made the half Veela's voice so high

As Ron slowly sank his length into her Hermione found herself shuffling back against him unconsciously helping him push every inch into her welcoming cunt, she already felt his head inside her womb and knew that her groin and lower stomach would be bulging right now making her tremble with pure pleasure, trying to keep her composure and deny Ron any kind of satisfaction as he started to rock into her panting in her ear as simply turned her page and clamped her mouth shut to prevent any moans from coming out

The feeling of Hermione's tiny tight little pussy clenching around his cock had Ron's mind swimming as he rocked into her steadily getting harder and faster, he knew that Hermione was enjoying this just as much as he was and the whole stony faced act of defiance towards showing her enjoyment was merely just an act that she'd give up on soon enough, she had done it several times before and every time she eventually gave into the pleasure fucking him back just as hard as he fucked her

Reaching back he pushed his pants and boxers the rest of the way down his legs kicking off his shoes so that he could fully remove the clothing, whilst he did that he got hold of Hermione's feet removing her shoes as well without any complaint from her taking the change to roughly caress her soles through her socks making her back arch slightly and her entire body shudder again, she was a total sucker for foot massages just as much as getting her arse felt up and Ron was always ready to exploit that weakness

As her grip on the book started to loosen Hermione felt her eyes start to flutter as Ron pushed even more of his huge cock into her wet snug cunt, she felt her mind starting to cloud as her body temperature started to rise and began to remember just how good Ron's weight felt bearing down on her, it made her feel safe and secure as well as made her feel completely powerless under Ron's bulk which only turned her on more, in public she was the dominant one with her superior wit and intellect but in the bedroom she was practically his sex toy and she loved every single second of it

The book fell entirely out of Hermione's hands shortly afterwards falling to the floor as she gave into her lust, the weeks without sexual contact with Ron had weighed just as heavy on her as they had on him and to have his huge cock stretching her tiny cunt and womb again was sheer heaven, pushing up onto her knees she turned her head back to kiss her boyfriend deeply whilst undoing the buttons of her blouse almost frenziedly fumbling with excited fingers before giving up and starting to simply tug at her top to rip it open, the buttons of it soon flew across the room as Ron reached around to tear it open himself freeing Hermione's bare breasts showing that she had forgone a bra as well

Giving Ron another sloppy tongue filled kiss Hermione then fell forward onto her hands and knees bucking back wildly against Ron's thrusts as he pushed her skirt up to grip her hips letting her arse bounce and clap in time with his cock plundering her cunt, her thighs were soaked with arousal as she whipped her bushy hair around wildly panting like a bitch in heat, this was the side to her that only Ron had the honour of seeing "R…Ron I'm going…going to cum!" the brunette panted looking back at him over her shoulder with utter 'fuck me harder' eyes

"Nearly there too 'Mione" Ron grunted back giving Hermione's arse another solid spank making her cry out in pleasure as the stinging sensation brought her closer to orgasm, glancing back over her shoulder she goaded him into spanking her again and again until her cunt finally erupted in ecstasy

Hermione screamed Ron's name as her body exploded in nirvana, falling forward onto the bed as her arms gave out holding her arse high so that Ron could keep pounding into her for a few more minutes before letting out a loud keen of pleasure as he came hard inside of her with a low groan before collapsing on top of her

It wasn't long before Hermione was hungry for more and the feeling of Ron's cock still rock hard inside of her made her mouth water "Ron get off, I want to taste you" she moaned coaxing Ron to move off of her and roll onto his back as she moved down so that his wet cock was inches from her face glistening from the mix of their releases, licking her lips at the sight Hermione looked Ron straight in the eye as she ran her tongue along the full eleven inches of cock from his balls to his head moaning deeply at the rich mix of flavours, tangy, sweet, salty, heady and earthy making her pussy quiver with delight

Ron's head fell back on the pillow as Hermione continued to worship his cock with her tongue "Merlin 'Mione" he moaned grabbing a fistful of her bushy hair as the sensations wracked him, Hermione always gave killer blowjobs and even luckier for him she wasn't against giving them, in fact she seemed to enjoy sucking his cock as much as he enjoyed getting it sucked, Hermione then fully removed her blazer and blouse leaving herself in only her skirt and socks sucking her boyfriend's cock hungrily, soon enough his second hand grabbed a handful of her thick locks and she instantly knew what he wanted relaxing her neck as he started to move her mouth up and down his cock at his own pace

Hermione moaned and hummed as Ron's thick juicy cock plundered her hot wet mouth occasionally gagging as he pushed down her throat lustfully worshipping every inch that passed her full pursed lips, as Ron fucked her face her hands worked the inches that couldn't fit into her small mouth as well as cupped and caressed his large egg sized balls loving to the feeling of the cum churning inside

Looking up at Ron with big brown eyes Hermione moved her hands to his thighs and relaxed her throat completely forcing herself to deepthroat him all the way making the redhead choke on his breath with ecstasy, his enormous cock stretched the brunettes wet young throat to its limit making it bulge out, she then started to almost lovingly caress the bulge in her throat stroking Ron's cock through it making him rumble in pleasure as her eyes started to stream from lack of air

By taking quick short breaths through her nose Hermione held Ron's massive cock down her throat for an astonishing five more minutes taking a mental note of her new personal deep throating record before Ron finally released her, long strings of saliva still connected Hermione's mouth to his cock as she gasped heavily for breath for a few seconds before diving straight back in licking around his cock hungrily whilst stroking him with both hands lapping up the precum oozing from the tip of his cock as he started to throb hard in her hands

"Cum for me Ron, cum in my mouth" Hermione all but pleaded before swallowing the majority of his cock moving her hands down to pull up her skirt baring her bubble arse as Ron's hands returned to her hair starting to face fuck her again, whilst her boyfriend's cock claimed her mouth she started to furiously rub at her clit and pussy moaning around Ron's shaft loving the taste of his precum eagerly awaiting her much larger, stickier and saltier reward

"Ah shit 'Mione! Ah!" Ron exclaimed bucking his hips up hard slamming his entire cock into his girlfriend's mouth as he shot his second huge load straight down her throat flooding her mouth in the process, Hermione orgasmed hard at the sudden rush of hot delicious cum coating her tongue and throat gulping down every thick shot of Ron's seed until his hands went slack letting her pull away, Ron was only midway through release when Hermione pulled away swallowing the remaining cum in her mouth causing his seed to shoot up into the air and splatter down onto her face and hair, undeterred by the sudden facial Hermione only started to stroke him harder aiming his cock right at her face coaxing the rest of his load to cover her skin and the majority of her bushy hair

She then took a minute to relish the feeling of the thick load that covered her head, she felt dirty, filthy in fact, oh so depraved and most of all she never felt sexier without Ron's cum on her face and in her hair, all she needed would have been another few streams to cover her tits and she would have orgasmed again on the spot from pure arousal, if anyone else knew that the uptight know-it-all Hermione was such a dirty cum slut in the bedroom it would ruin her but she just couldn't resist covering herself in Ron's seed every chance she got

"You never cease to amaze me with how much you can cum" Hermione simpered licking her cum coated fingers clean before pushing as much cum from her face into her mouth as she could "still hard too, Merlin I love you" she smiled leaning in to cover her boyfriend's still rigid cock with wet sloppy loving kisses

"Love ya too 'Mione" Ron returned groaning as she gave his balls a long wet kiss each "now do you see that there are better things to do than study every waking hour of the day?"

"Don't be cheeky Ronald" Hermione chastised playing slapping Ron's thigh as she rose to her feet, looking heatedly back at him over her shoulder as she ripped her skirt off completely and cupped her big ass cheeks slowly sitting on his cock moaning with every inch that sank back into her aching cunt crying out as a good four inches of it entered her womb when her ass pressed against his waist "oh fuck that's good!"

Ron beamed with pride as Hermione sat shaking with pleasure on his cock, only he could make her curse like that and in general, clutching her slender hips Ron rammed up into her making her shriek with pleasure bouncing on his cock making her tits and ass bounce with her "more!" she demanded resting her hands back on his chest starting to rock on his cock "fuck me senseless!"

Spurred on by her demands Ron continued to pound up into her whilst she rode him slamming down on his dick when he thrust up, her ass and tits bouncing wildly in response and Hermione made to attempt to control them too lost in a world of pleasure quickly starting to orgasm over and over from the relentless pounding Ron's cock gave her needy cunt

Reaching up Ron grabbed a handful of the only dry patch of Hermione's hair making a rough ponytail for him to pull hard making Hermione keen at the pleasant stinging sensation, leaning back on her hands the brunette looked back over her shoulder at her boyfriend licking her lips lustfully and panting so hot that her breath was nearly visible, her cunt had soaked both hers and Ron's thighs along with his groin and of course his cock, the bed sheets under them had grown sticky with her juices and the way Ron was throbbing yet again they were only gonna get stickier

"Oh Merlin Ron harder!" Hermione shrieked as she orgasmed hard for seemed to be the tenth time since they had started, her pussy was sore and overstimulated and every thrust Ron made into it set her world ablaze with sensation nearly passing out when Ron slammed up into her for a final time shooting a third huge load directly into her womb flooding it to the brim

Collapsing onto the bed as Ron pulled out of her Hermione panted heavily for breath rolling onto her back letting her breasts heave with every breath "Merlin Ron you drive me fucking wild" she laughed softly before noticing that Ron was still hard, not as rigid as before but still hard enough to fuck her brains out "you still want more?" she asked to which Ron answered with a nod and a dirty grin, tittering softly Hermione cuffed her big firm arse cheeks spreading them whilst raising her hips to bare her tightest hole to Ron "three for three Ron, come and get me" she purred loving the dark glint of lust in Ron's eyes as he approached

Ron moved forward and took a firm grip of one of Hermione's legs with one hand using the other to guide his cock to her tight arse loving the delicious moan she let out when his large cock head rubbed against her pin sized puckered hole, securing himself in place Ron then took hold of his girlfriend's second leg hanging both of them over his shoulders leaning forward to pin her under him as he quickly pushed the first quarter of his cock into Hermione's tight arse

Another scream of pure pleasure filled the room as Hermione arched her back as far as she could orgasming hard from the feeling of Ron's cock stretching her arse open, she adored anal sex almost to the point that she favoured it above all other sex, at her horniest or when drunk she would beg Ron to ravage her arse for hours on end without even touching her cunt "oh fuck deeper! I want all of it Ron, shove your huge thick cock all the way in my arse!" Hermione cried out reaching down to grip at Ron's waist pulling him closer so that more of his cock would enter her tightest hole

Smirking at his girlfriend's lack of shame Ron leaned forward again pressing his hands to Hermione's shoulders before slamming the rest of his dick into her arse making her scream her lungs out, her cry was so loud that he feared that it may have overpowered his muffle spell but the feeling of her vice tight insides quickly drew him away from such thoughts spurring him to start pounding into her like a man possessed earning a cry of sheer ecstasy with every thrust into her insides

Even though she couldn't look down Hermione knew that her stomach was bulging with every thrust Ron took into her behind and it turned her on even more prompting her to literally orgasm every time Ron rammed into her arse, between every moan and scream she begged for him to fuck her harder and faster clutching at his hips until her nails broke through the skin drawing small lines of blood making him grunt at the slight sting which only urged him to fuck her arse harder

Slowly Hermione's screams and moans became soft quiet pants as her throat grew raw from overused, her body ached in some parts and was completely numb in the other but that showed she had endured a good fucking, she no longer orgasmed but instead felt constant waves of near orgasmic pleasure wash through her veins and nearly fainted again when she felt Ron's cock start to throb and ooze precum inside of her

Ron's fourth and final load was just as big and thick as the other three completely coating Hermione's insides making her hum at the instant deep warming feeling it brought, he held himself inside of her for a few minutes after his release had finished before slowly pulling out and laying down next to Hermione, when she got the feeling back in her body Hermione reached for her wand and muttered a quick post sex contraceptive charm as well as a cleaning spell to rid her skin and hair of Ron's cum before setting her wand aside resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder "well that was amazing, as always" she hummed kissing his chest as she basked in her orgasm afterglow

"Of course it bloody was, I was involved" Ron laughed prompting Hermione to playfully cuff his arm chastising him on his language "so I'm guessing you'll be hitting the books again as soon as you can get dressed" he added with a slightly downbeat tone

"Actually, I was thinking that since we have a free night tonight we could head down to Hogsmeade and get some Butter Beers in, I've studied more than enough" Hermione responded both surprising and elating her boyfriend prompting him to roll her onto his chest in a tight embrace laughing warmly whilst she giggled at the sudden motion

What they didn't notice though was that just a couple of beds down at the dorm room door Luna was peeking in with her hand under her skirt rubbing a fifth orgasm out of her, Ron's faith in his locking spells was a little overrated and Luna barely had to concentrate to undo it with an even simpler unlocking spell, she kept the muffling spell on to save her friends dignity though whilst she enjoyed the show "amazing indeed" Luna commented softly as she brought her hand up to her mouth licking her fingers clean of her sweet juices, she had followed Ron to the dorm room shortly after he left the library arriving just as he was undoing his pants and was already planning on how she could get Hermione to let her join in at some point

"Luna? What are you doing?" she heard a voice behind her turning to find Neville staring at her quizzically "you spying or something?" he questioned whilst the blonde eyed him up and down hungrily, remaining silent Luna merely grabbed hold of Neville's tie pulling him forward into a hungry tongue filled kiss breaking it seconds later to start pulling him down the corridor towards the girls dorm room whilst he followed completely dumbstruck only able to try to keep up with the spacey blondes pace and wonder just what she had in store for him

Especially when her skirt flittered up from her brisk pace making it very apparent that she wasn't wearing underwear

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Blame it on the Fire Whiskey

Blame it on the Fire Whiskey

"You're drunk Ronald" Hermione slurred in a giggly manner as her boyfriend helped her out of her seat supporting her with an arm around her waist

"Of course I am love" Ron sighed as he guided her towards the Hog's Head Inn's fireplace to take them back to the Burrow knowing that there was no way Hermione was going to be able to walk back in her condition

"Yes you are, look at you, you can barely stand" she giggled either in total denial of how much of a lightweight she was or was in fact so drunk she was seeing things in reverse, Ron knew that she should have just stuck to Butter Beer but when Harry started to order shots of Fire Whiskey Hermione decided to take some herself and after only three shots she was giddy and unable to stand by herself

Ron was thankful that Harry and Ginny had already gone home so that they didn't have to see Hermione in such a state, if they had Hermione wouldn't have been able to live it down the next morning when she sobered up, placing the money he owed Aberforth for their last round on the counter Ron guided Hermione up the stairs towards the fireplace on the second floor only to be stopped when he heard a familiar wistful voice behind him telling him to wait up

Glancing over his shoulder Ron noticed Luna following him with a slight stagger to her step showing that she was fairly drunk herself "hey Luna, you by yourself or something?" Ron asked not seeing anyone following her or remotely with her as she ambled up the stairs after him

"Nope, I'm all alone" Luna replied with a little drunken giggle "I was hoping to go home with someone but I haven't had any luck so far" she giggled again making Ron roll his eyes, it was his first guess that she was at the Inn alone because she was on the pull "can I ask you a really big favour?"

"Depends, we don't have any money left so I can't lend you any"

"No, no I'm ok for money, I just a place to stay tonight, I don't want to go home like this and let my dad see me drunk" Luna explained which Ron actually found quite surprising, Luna's father was even more eccentric and all out weirder than his daughter was so he assumed he would have been ok with Luna drinking as long as she had fun doing so

Upon hearing Luna's request Hermione hiccupped and tried to stand up straight again "we should let her stay with us Ronald" she said matter-of-factly brushing a strand of her away from her face only to laugh drunkenly when it fell back "we can't just let her go home alone, we don't know what's out there waiting for her"

"You know full well that she's a talented Witch and can most likely take on anyone who tried to mug her" Ron retorted before sighing "but I guess you're right, nobody should be out alone in the middle of the night especially after a few drinks, you can crash on Ginny's bed tonight, me and 'Mione have the Burrow to ourselves for the weekend so there's no trouble"

Luna's smile at Ron's agreement practically lit up the inn as wrapped her arm around Ron's free one to support herself as he continued to lead the girls towards the fireplace, when they finally reached the fireplace it took a couple of minutes to fit all three of them inside mainly because of Ron's height forcing him to stoop almost painfully and with Hermione's lack of balance it was all the more difficult, when they finally all fitted inside Ron fumbled around blindly in his pocket for his small bag of Floo Powder unable to see as his upper body was completely up the chimney spout, when he found it he burst the bag in his hand and dumped the Powder around their feet loudly barking the name of his home causing a roaring echo up the chimney as the emerald flames engulfed them transporting them to the Burrow

Seconds later they appeared within the Burrow's fireplace which Ron had a great deal less difficulty exiting as the family had it made bigger since the sons all had the tendency to just keep growing, shaking the soot out of his hair Ron then helped Hermione rake the dirt from her frizzy locks before releasing her from his grasp confident that she was able to stand up straight now "right I had better show you to Ginny's room then, I wouldn't let you sleep on the sofa, bloody things so old that you'd end up buggered by a stray spring" Ron joked making Luna titter whilst Hermione chided him for his language yet again

Leaving Hermione to get to his bedroom herself Ron lead Luna through the cramped and cluttered corridors and up two flights of stairs until they reached his little sisters room, ever since Ginny had all but moved in with Harry her room had been left completely empty for days at a time "here you go, if you need another me and 'Mione will be in my room just down the hall, the kitchen is on the bottom floor if you need anything, I think I can trust you not to fall down the stairs so have a good night" he explained patting her on the shoulder as he turned to go get Hermione only to be stopped by Luna clutching his arm

"Help me to bed" she pleaded batting her eyelashes at him in an almost alluring manner tightening her grip on his arm until he sighed and complied with her wishes, leading Luna into Ginny's room he pulled back the covers onto her bed just in time to see Luna's top land on it nearly making him jump out of his shoes

Turning around Ron found that Luna wasn't bothering to wait for him to leave the room before getting ready for bed casually stripping to her underwear before looking Ron straight in the eye as she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, giving Ron a flirty wink as he continued to stare Luna then slowly pulled her thong down her long smooth legs throwing it into the pile of her clothes giving Ron the perfect view of her hairless slit and her firm round arse as she sauntered passed him and climbed into bed "one last thing before you go" she smiled reaching up to clasp at the back of his head, too dumbstruck by her casual stripping Ron barely had time to resist as Luna pulled him into an open tongue filled kiss

The taste of Fire Whiskey on her tongue was almost overpowering as she drove it deep into Ron's mouth sucking on his in return, her grip was tight on his hair and shirt as Ron started to try to pull away becoming fully aware of his situation "that's enough Luna, leave him alone now" they both suddenly heard Hermione's voice come from the doorway making Ron freeze and fear the worst

But instead of the harsh slap and bitter words he expected from her she merely took his hand loosing Luna's grip on him before leading him out of the room making the blonde girl pout, in response Hermione just smirked shutting the door on Luna before continuing to pull Ron towards their bedroom "should have guessed Luna would be such a handsy drunk"

"Yeah, she is a weird one" Ron sighed wiping his mouth of the taste from Luna's tongue, he didn't find her unattractive by any means but he was the kind of guy that didn't go fooling around with other girls without his girlfriend's permission no matter how much his erection ached to go back and give Luna something else to suck on

Entering their bedroom Hermione quickly rid herself of her clothes sliding in getting bundled up under the covers as Ron got undressed, slightly disappointed as he was hoping to have some form of drunken sex before he went to sleep Ron shrugged off the last of his clothes following Hermione under the covers pulling her to him knowing she slept better with his large arms around her and as expected she let out a content moan snuggling in closer to him as they both quickly drifted off

A couple of hours later Ron awoke to the feeling of movement in the bed and found that Hermione was no longer in his arms, at first he guessed she had just gotten up to get a drink or go to the bathroom but as he rolled over he found her next to him with the covers only covered her lower half with her hands under them arching her back as she moaned lightly under her breath, this confused him as Hermione very rarely masturbated only doing so when he was too busy or far away to satisfy her needs

Noticing the covers around Hermione shifting in a way that couldn't have been from her legs Ron threw them back freezing for a moment when he found Luna in their bed with her head between Hermione's legs hungrily lapping at his girlfriend's pussy, he watched as Hermione's moans got louder and more intense until her back arched and her cunt drenched Luna's face as she orgasmed hard screaming the blondes name as loud as she could

After a few moments Hermione slumped back onto the bed panting heavily as Luna continued to tongue fuck her wet cunt slowly opening her eyes to see that Ron was awake "oh sorry, did we wake you?" she panted affectionately running a hand through Luna's hair as the blonde started to lovingly kiss at her clit making her hips buck for more

"What's going on here?" Ron questioned as his gaze was drawn to Luna's swaying ass as she continued to feast on his girlfriend's pussy

"She didn't want to sleep alone, she's our guest so I couldn't say no to her" Hermione explained shuddering as Luna started to sensually kiss up her body under she reached her breasts starting to lick and suckle on them "fuck her mouth's good, now I see why you couldn't pull away earlier, she's a really good kisser" she moaned before letting out a sharp yelp of pleasure when Luna bit down hard on her breast squeezing the other one hard

Ron continued to stare gobsmacked at how shameless Hermione was as she accepted each of Luna's perverse advances and reciprocated them, the sight of the two young nubile women writhing against each other soon had his cock at full mast creating an impressive tent in the quilt which Luna quickly caught sight of prompting her to break her kiss with Hermione "oh my, it's just as big as last time" she smiled dreamily licking her lips at the sight of the large bulge in the quilt, Ron and Hermione gave her a quizzical look at her words making her giggle "I kind of spied on you two a couple of months back, when Ron got you to stop studying, Ron should really brush up on his locking spells"

"Told you" Hermione smirk making Ron roll his eyes before reaching down to firmly cup Luna's firm arse, if Luna was staying in his bed he might as well get in on the action, the blonde moaned loudly at the feeling of his strong hand grasping at her behind pushing back into his grasp kissing at Hermione's neck lustfully "you want her arse don't you?" Hermione purred to which Ron nodded seeing no need to lie "her pussy's even better, she looks like she's never been touched, Merlin I want to see you fuck her, I want to see your huge cock destroy her little cunt"

Ron's cock felt like it got twice as hard from Hermione's words quickly moving from lying on his side to kneeling behind Luna in what seemed to be record speed, Luna's arse looked even more perfect from behind and Hermione wasn't lying about her pussy, she looked like she had never been touched in her life but he knew that was far from the truth by the way she acted, clutching her arse with one hand Ron gripped his aching erection with the other guiding it to Luna's tight slit slowly rubbing the bulbous cock head along it groaning at how hot and wet it felt

In response Luna started to buck back against him trying to impale herself on his cock whilst suckling one of Hermione's nipples, giving Ron a final motion urging him to bury his cock as deep as he could in Luna's cunt Hermione clutched at the blondes head pulling her up into a bruising kiss just as Ron slammed his entire eleven inch cock into her pussy

The scream Luna let out almost echoed down Hermione's throat as her tight cunt was filled completely in one fluid motion, her stomach also bulged out as Ron's cock entered her womb filling it to the brim as well, breaking their kiss Hermione grinned dirtily at the wild look of absolute ecstasy that lined Luna's features as the blondes eyes rolled back and her mouth fell open "beautiful" the brunette smiled before pushing Luna up onto her hands and knees sliding out from under her only to roll back under upside down so that her face was now parallel with Luna's cunt and Ron's cock

Licking her lips at the sight Hermione then leaned up to slowly where Ron and Luna were joined purring at their combined flavours, Ron's head fell back at the mixed sensations of Hermione's tongue and Luna's cunt starting to pound hard into the blonde whilst clutching at her hips to hold her in place, with how small she was compared to him and the power behind his thrusts if he didn't hold onto her she most likely would have been knocked off of the bed

"Oh Merlin yes! Fuck me!" Luna cried out bucking back hard against Ron's thrusts, her cunt quickly soaking his large shaft whilst Hermione tongue fucked her clit to the point that she was on the verge of orgasm in under a minute "I'm going to cum!"

Lapping up the sweet juices that poured from Luna's cunt down Ron's cock Hermione then moved lower taking her boyfriend's large balls into her mouth sucking on them hard making his back arch in ecstasy, as Luna started to orgasm hard Hermione reached down and up to clutch at her head forcing her down until her mouth was back at her cunt bucking her hips as she urged the blonde to eat her out again

Still in her orgasm high Luna eagerly dove in thrusting her tongue as deep as she could into Hermione's cunt making the brunette moan around Ron's balls which in turn only urged him to fuck Luna even harder drawing even more orgasms out of her, the combined sensations of both Luna's cunt and Hermione's mouth soon overpowered Ron's ability to hold back and before he could do anything he came extremely hard inside of Luna with a harsh growl, flooding her tight little cunt and womb to the very brim with his cum

Luna screamed loudly against Hermione's cunt as she felt her insides burn with Ron's cum making the brunette orgasm again from the sensations of her voice, as his girlfriend bucked her hips wanting more from Luna's mouth Ron continued to thrust into the blondes tight hole until his seed started to drip out of her and into Hermione's mouth making her moan at the flavour

After several more minutes Ron finally pulled out of Luna letting her fall onto her side panting heavily as his cum ran down her inner thighs "so good" she breathed rubbing her thighs together eyeing Ron's still rigid erection "and start as hard as a Unicorn's horn, perfect"

"Trust me, he's nowhere near finished" Hermione purred moving up to give Ron's hard shaft a loving kiss making Luna gasp when his rigid length twitch and visibly throbbed from his girlfriend's affection, more than intrigued Luna shifted onto her hands and knees and crawled over next to Hermione "you want a taste too don't you?" the brunette breathed smiling dirtily as Luna just nodded gazing at Ron's almost godlike shaft in total awe and wonder

Ron's face reddened at the almost worshiping gaze Luna was giving his cock before she moved forward firmly pressing her wet little tongue to his balls making him take a sharp intake of air as his back arched near painfully "fuck" he growled through gritted teeth as Luna gave his large heavy balls a liberal tongue bathing before sucking one into her hot little mouth

Following Luna's lead Hermione leaned down and took her boyfriend's other ball into her luscious mouth, nuzzling their faces together both girls looked up at Ron with big lustful eyes sucking affectionately on his balls sending waves of electrifying pleasure along his body "oh Merlin fuck" Ron gasped again falling back onto the bed supporting himself on his elbows as Hermione and Luna each wrapped a hand around his thick cock stroking him together in perfect synchrony as if they had practised

Both girls moaned lustfully as they rolled each of Ron's balls in their mouth with their tongue, relishing the heady salty flavour of them as their hands stroked his pulsing shaft, every so often their tongue snaked out to lap at the underside of his sack as well as rub against each other's tongue, their free hands soon found a way to keep busy too when both girls slid their free hand down the other's body and between their legs starting to finger each other furiously

Soon enough as expected precum started to pour out of Ron's cock running down his shaft covering both Luna's and Hermione's hands, this only provided them more lubrication to stroke his cock harder as they moaned louder around his balls encouraging his climax, minutes later they felt his balls tighten on their tongues and a split second later a thick rush of cum erupted from his cock raining down on them making her gasp and simper at the warm feeling of it as it coated their faces and hair

"There's so much, it's like his cock is enchanted" Luna gasped as another heavy shot of cum landed on her face streaking from her forehead to her chin

"The best part is that this is only his second release, I've made him cum seven times before" Hermione boasted licking at the cum around her hips as another shot hit her in the cheek

Luna's eyes went wide at Hermione's boast having a miniature orgasm at the thought of Ron being able to cum seven times in a row, she then moved up to his still weeping cock head and swallowed half of his cock in one motion stroking what she couldn't fit in her mouth with both hands trying almost desperately to get more cum out of him

"Hey, you need to share" Hermione chastised forcing Luna's mouth off of Ron's cock getting an almost whimper out of her which she quickly silenced by roughly cupping the blondes tits "use these, he loves it" she encouraged enveloping the base of Ron's cock between her firm young tits starting to rub them around him

Luna soon followed suit wrapping her breasts around the top half of Ron's cock completing the perfect double tit fuck for him making his head fall all the way back in total pleasure, low grunts and moans escaped his mouth as the two girls continued to worship his cock with their tits unable to form proper words only able to buck his hips to fuck their breasts back whilst they caressed him "it's so hot and still so hard" Luna simpered leaning her head down to lick at his cock head "tastes so good"

Hermione tittered at Luna's actions before moaning at the feeling of Ron's hot dick between her breasts, her cunt clenched and quivered in delight at the feeling making her crave a good hard fucking from her boyfriend after they made him cum again but she didn't want it in her cunt, when they made him cum she was going to make Ron fuck her in the arse and will love every second of it

Moving her breasts faster Hermione started to pinch and rub her nipples whilst Luna did the same increasing their pleasure as they brought Ron closer to yet another climax, precum was starting to pour out again lubricating their breasts to the point that there was next to no friction between them and his cock making the perfect smooth tit fuck "shit nearly there" he groaned as his cock started to swell thicker yet again

With an exchanged glance the two girls made a silent agreement both moving away from Ron's cock to lay down on their fronts with his cock at their faces, they then both wrapped a hand around his shaft aiming it at their faces as they started to stroke him "cum all over us Ron, cover our faces" they moaned in unison before starting to kiss heavily and wetly sucking on each other's tongue whilst they jerked Ron's cock

The sight alone was enough to set Ron off instantly starting to shoot cum all over Hermione's and Luna's faces and hair coating them in a second layer of thick warm jizz adding addicted flavour to their kiss "so good but I want more" Hermione purred giving Luna one last cum filled kiss before pushing her away and moving onto her knees to hover over Ron's still hard cock reverse cowgirl style

She then rubbed the head along her soaking slit to give it one last coating of lubrication before moving it back to her tightest hole, as Luna watched in lust filled awe Hermione then sank down completely on his cock burying every inch of it in her tight arse until there was a noticeable bulge in her stomach, the brunettes head fell back with a loud scream of ecstasy as Ron let out a primal growl of almost pained pleasure loving how Hermione's tight arse clenched around his cock so hard it felt like it was crushing it

As Hermione started to grind on her boyfriend's cock Luna crawled forward and promptly buried her face back in the brunettes cunt starting to tongue fuck her whilst she bounced on Ron's cock setting her body alight with pleasure "Merlin yes!" she screamed bucking harder on Ron's cock placing a hand on Luna's face to press her deeper into her cunt "fucking eat me you whore!"

Ron's mind swam as his body was both numb and on fire with sensation, the fact that Hermione was actually dirty talking like she had no shame in doing so made it even better and when Luna cupped his balls rubbing them firmly he nearly blew another load then and there, he had the impression that since Hermione had bragged about how much he could cum they were no were near done for the night and he was sure that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep, he didn't see that as a problem though as he was getting the hottest sex he had ever had and it would help avoid the inevitable hang over in the morning so he just laid back to enjoy his girlfriend and their hot friend continue to work his cock and balls

As he had expected the trio's frantic fuck session lasted long into the night and the early hours of the morning, by the time they had finished he had climaxed three times in Hermione's arse before Luna bent over begging him to make good use of her tightest hole draining an astounding three more loads out of him breaking his previous record, what amazed him further was the fact that he was able to jerk out two more reasonably sizable loads all over the girls faces as they knelt in front of him making out as sexy targets for him, when they had finally finished his cock was raw, his groin was bruised and his balls felt as fragile and light as sugar glass

Hermione and Luna weren't in much greater condition either, despite the fact that Ron hadn't fucked her pussy at all that night Hermione's cunt was bruised from Luna's heavy mouth and finger work and her arse was sore along with Luna's, their faces and hair were still relatively sticky and cum covered and their lips were bruised from their repeated heavy kissing sessions

Shifting into a sitting position Ron rubbed his tired eyes glancing over at Hermione and Luna as they slept peacefully wound around each other in an almost loving embrace making him smile and let out a small smirk, he definitely did not expect last night to happen when he and Hermione headed to the Hog's Head Inn for a couple of drinks with Harry and Ginny but he knew one thing was for sure

He needed to stock up on Fire Whiskey and invite Luna over more often

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. The cloning spell part 1

The cloning spell part 1: two Ron's are better than one

Hermione absentmindedly chewed on the her finger nail as she flipped through the huge manual Luna had sent her through the post, the book was so large that the poor owl that was assigned the job of sending it could barely stay airborne when it arrived, being the book worm she was Hermione was always eager to get stuck into a new tome to expand her ever growing knowledge and when she saw the title of the manual she was even more glued to it

'One thousand and one ways to spice up your sex life: wizards and witches edition number four'

It was the manual Hermione had been searching for having spent several months combing back alley book shops only having been able to acquire and exhaust the first three editions with Ron within a single month vastly expanding her sexual horizons whilst draining his balls dry on an hourly basis

"How about this one? This one sounds hot" Luna suggested pointing to a spell in the manuals page, barely an hour after the manual was delivered Luna had showed up at the Burrow wanting to know if Hermione had received the gift unable to wait until the next day at classes, now they were both sat cross legged on Ron's bed naked save for their ties and knee high socks whilst the rest of their uniforms lay scattered on the floor "it's basically a magic dildo"

"Why am I not surprised you picked that one?" Hermione smirked as Luna eagerly picked up her wand "go on then, try it out on me first though" she purred sitting back and spreading her legs baring her wet pussy to the blonde, with a perverted smile Luna muttered the incantation and flicked her wand drawing a phallus like shape in the air which took form into a spectral see through sex toy

Licking her lips Hermione placed some pillows behind her to rest on reclining and spreading her legs further as Luna brought the toy to her now weeping slit gently teasing her with it "Merlin yesss" the brunette moaned as the toy gently rubbed against her budding clit before slowly pushing into her tight cunt, biting her lip Luna let the tip of the toy just ease Hermione open before slamming the entire twelve in length of it into her in one fluid motion making her back arch as she screamed her lungs out in ecstasy

The toy didn't stay buried in her for long though as Luna manipulated it making it pound into the brunette faster and harder than any human man could setting her nerve endings ablaze in seconds, gripping the bed sheets hard enough to make her knuckles turn white Hermione screamed and moaned shamelessly in pleasure safe in the knowledge that she and Luna had the Burrow all to themselves for at least until the next day "oh fuck yes harder! Fuck me faster!" she begged bucking her hips wildly

Increasing the toys temp Luna then leaned in to seal her lips around Hermione's clit sucking hard on it bringing the brunette to a punishing orgasm in seconds moaning as she felt her friends juices wet her face, biting down on Hermione's clit Luna kept the toy going making sure the brunette suffered every wave of ecstasy for as long as she could

After several minutes Luna finally let Hermione rest sliding the toy out of her quivering cunt manipulating it so that it floated to her mouth so that she could lick and suck her friends release from it, she then slid it into her mouth and started pumping it again mimicking a face fuck as the toy passed down her throat every time it 'thrust' into her hungry mouth "you're missing a cock to suck aren't you?" Hermione asked to which Luna nodded speeding up the toy faster in an attempt to gag herself with it "Ron should be home soon, he's taking catch up Care for Magical Creatures classes but he should be back any minute now"

"That's good" Luna breathed pulling the conjured toy from her mouth leaving trails of her saliva behind before it dissipated into nothing "a toy is all well and good but a girl needs a real cock over everything else"

"I know what you mean but I hope you're fine with waiting your turn when he gets back, he's my boyfriend so I get first turn" Hermione asserted making Luna pout "don't give me that look, I'm not going to let that work like last time" she scowled before noticing something in the manuals pages "what's this?...I think neither of us will have to wait actually" the brunette explained pointing to the spell she had noticed

"A cloning spell?" Luna questioned moving to sit next to Hermione so she could get a better look at the manual

"It looks like a really complex spell and it says here that it takes two or more wizards and/or witches to perform it successfully but I think if we do it right we could make a second Ron for us" Hermione explained grinning as Luna's eyes lit up obviously having a thousand perverted thoughts a second at the prospect of two Ron's practically throwing herself at the brunette making her titter as she physically showed her approval of the idea "I know you would love it, now we should get started on studying it as quickly as possible if we want to know it before Ron gets home" the brunette recommended prying the blonde from her neck to draw her attention to the manual

About fifteen minutes later the Burrows front door creaked open as Ron staggered in "damned feathered bastard" he grumbled glancing at the shallow claw marks on his arms "for something that's supposed to be as smart as a human Buckbeak should know the difference between a comment and an insult when I point out his war wounds" he muttered to himself as he kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket on the living room couch as he made his way through the maze like house to the stairs "you still awake 'Mione?" he called up as he ascended the stairs getting a quick reply back telling him to come to the bedroom for a surprise

Eager for something good after the rough afternoon Ron hurried up the flight of stairs as fast as he could practically tearing his bedroom door off of its hinges as he entered it, as he passed through the door he was promptly embraced from behind by Luna as Hermione took care of his front pulling him down to her level by his tie to bring him into a deep heated kiss whilst Luna rubbed his groin from behind "rough day love?" Hermione breathed breaking the kiss slowly undoing the buttons on Ron's shirt as Luna unzipped his pants sliding her tiny hands inside to fondle the bulge in his boxers

"You have no idea 'Mione" Ron grated back gritting his teeth as Luna fished out his hardening cock giving him a reach around whilst she played with his shirt with her teeth "not that I'm complaining but I wish you would tell me when Luna comes over, she's here so often I'm starting to see her as less of a guest and more of a resident"

"I would if you didn't love the surprise of her appearing so much" Hermione tittered back "we've got a surprise for you but you have to trust us on it, it might be a little weird at first but just stand still and we promise you'll love this" the brunette explained as she took a few steps back picking up her wand whilst Luna did the same with Ron giving them a quizzical look all the while, taking one last glance at the manual and giving each other a quick nod the two witches waved their wands reciting the spell before firing it at Ron as he let out a surprised yelp, instantly he was covered in a greenish aura that seemed to pulsate and warp around him as he groaned and gasped in what seemed like pain making Hermione immediately regret trying the spell

Before she could try to reverse it though the aura suddenly 'jumped' off of Ron still holding his physical shape, panting heavily feeling almost drained Ron watched with the same awe as the girls as the aura completely took his shape before it stopped glowing revealing a perfect copy of Ron "bloody hell! Warn me before you start firing shit at me!" the clone snapped dusting himself off before jumping at the sight of Ron "what the? You cloned me?!"

"Hey you're the clone here! I'm the real one!" Ron retorted

"Actually you're both technically the real Ron" Hermione interjected to prevent the obvious argument from starting "what me and Luna used was a very highly powerful cloning spell, it's so intricate that it copies memories and thoughts alongside your body, it doesn't make the stereotypically clone that doesn't know what it is or how it got there, this clone has every single memory you have and he knows all you know, basically we made a perfect carbon copy of you"

"And you did that why?" the two Ron's asked in unison

"We didn't feel like sharing tonight" Luna replied rubbing her arm almost sheepishly "you can't blame us for being addicted to your cock, we just had to make another one, if you're still mad at us we're okay with being punished" she added with a flirty tone to her voice as both Ron's took in what the two girls were wearing, well how little they were wearing which made their still bare cocks start to harden again, they might not fully like the situation they were in but they might as well make the best of it, the spell was going to wear off at some point anyway

The girls let out both a sigh of relief and a dirty giggle as both Ron's advanced on them both of them picking one of them as since they were both Ron down to the last piece of his DNA it didn't matter which one of them went with Hermione, as the original Ron let Hermione to the head of his bed Luna led the clone to the foot of it sitting down on it so that she was face level with his cock licking her lips at the sight of it whilst the clone fully removed his shirt

Before she started though she picked up her wand again waving it and muttering an incantation before firing a small spell at both Ron and his clone "just a simple vitality spell" she explained "you should both know how the energy and sperm count of ten men each" the blonde smiled dirtily reaching for the clones pants as both he and the original Ron started to feel their muscles thrum with boundless energy whilst their balls suddenly became heavier and fuller

Undoing the clones belt Luna let his pants fall to the floor before leaning forward to take his huge eleven inch erection into her mouth relaxing her throat as much as she could so that she could swallow him all the way down to the base without gagging once, moaning deeply from the rich musky flavour of his cock Luna placed her tie in the clones hand as a form of leash before wrapping her arms behind her back and beginning to pump her mouth hard and fast along his cock sucking and slurping as loud and wet as she could "ah fuck, that's a good slut" the clone groaned knowing from Ron's memories that Luna adored dirty talk and in response to his filthy words a damp patch quickly formed between the blondes legs on his bed sheets

Whilst Luna feasted on the clone's juicy cock Hermione was busy putting her firm perky breasts to good use wrapping them around Ron's thick erection pumping them slowly along his length moaning as she felt it throb between them "fuck you're so hard Ron, it feels so good" she panted before swirling her tongue around his large cock head earning a groan of pleasure from him, reaching down Ron grabbed a rough handful of Hermione's thick bushy curls eliciting a sharp moan from her to which she rewarded him by pumping her tits faster along his shaft "I love you so much"

"Love you to 'Mione" Ron groaned back moving the hand from his girlfriend's hair to press her tits tighter together around his cock thrusting hard and faster between them, this freed Hermione's hands to move lower to caress his now unnaturally huge balls, gasping as she felt them to be too big to wrap her fingers around Hermione felt her pussy clench fantasizing about just how much cum each balls might contain making her eyes flutter and her mouth fall slack

The clones huge balls slapped against Luna's bulging throat every time she forced her lips all the way to his groin, her eyes streamed and her cheeks flushed bright red from lack of air but she refused to stop until she received a huge cum load down her throat, she could feel him throbbing and swelling thicker in her mouth showing that he was close to climax, clenching her hands tight around her wrists behind her back Luna sucked harder and harder moaning when she felt the clone grab hold of her head starting to thrust slowly but roughly into her dirty little mouth

The slow thrusting didn't last long though as Luna was soon bracing herself for a fast hard face fuck, tilting her head back the blonde helped the clone get a deeper angle sucking hard every time his huge cock slammed down her tight little throat loving the taste of his precum as it filled her mouth, her tits bounced wildly from the brutal pace and her toes curled tight as she felt herself shake in small almost orgasms from the mixture of lack of air and perverse pleasure in being used like a worthless sex toy, feeling her lungs start to burn Luna fought the compulsion to push the clone away just as he slammed his cock as far as he could down her throat rewarding her with the biggest cum load she had ever taken in her life

Luna let out a muffled scream as her mouth, throat and even her nose were flooded with hot thick rich cum to the point that it overflowed her lips pouring down her chin and even shooting out of her nose as the clone blew his huge load, as Luna struggled not to drown in the clones release Hermione let out a sharp gasp as Ron climaxed without warning hitting her in the face and hair like a fire hose on full blast, within seconds her face and hair were completely covered in Ron's thick jizz making the brunette orgasm hard just from the feeling of it "oh Merlin Ron there's so mu-AH!" Hermione moaned before being taken by surprise by another huge cum shot straight into her open mouth nearly choking her as the cum completely filled her mouth

Both Ron's climaxes seemed to last forever before they finally ended leaving both men feeling completely boneless having to lean against the wall to remain standing, astonishingly they were both still erect after seeming to cum what felt like a gallon each and their balls were still unnaturally heavy with it, taking a couple of minutes to recover the girls were soon ready for another round as Hermione shifted to lie on her back with her head hanging over the edge letting her hair fan out on the floor whilst she opened her mouth wide for Ron's cock to enter, as Hermione did so Luna reclined back to rest her head on the brunettes stomach wrapping her silk covered feet around the clones cock starting to stroke it as Ron thrust deep into Hermione's throat

Watching in total lust as Ron started to pump his cock into his girlfriend's mouth Luna took one of his hands bringing it to her mouth starting to suck on his thick fingers whilst her feet glided along the clones cock, groaning from the footjob the clone reached forward placing a hand on both Luna's and Hermione's breasts starting to squeeze and fondle them whilst Ron used his free hand to caress Hermione's throat feeling his cock stretch it out with every thrust "it's…it's so hot" Luna panted before starting to deepthroat Ron's fingers using her spare hand to rub her aching clit

Hermione gagged and choked loudly every time Ron's huge cock forced its way down her throat making her drool all over herself adding to the cum that covered her skin, her legs writhed and kicked as her hands played with her clit and pussy keeping herself on the constantly verge of orgasm whilst her boyfriend used her head as a sex toy, it was one of the most depraved things she let Ron do to her and she loved every lung punishing second of it orgasming hard as the clone squeezed her breast extremely hard

Shifting up the bed and rolling onto her stomach Luna took one of Hermione's nipples between her lips starting to suckle hard as the clone too over the footjob, gripping her ankles as he pressed her soles together around his cock thrusting hard between them, from this angle he had the perfect view of Luna's big full arse and how it shook and almost clapped from her body moving with his thrusts, from Ron's memories he knew just how tight her ass was as well greatly looking forward to burying his cock balls deep in her tightest hole

Luna moaned as she started to feel the clones hot thick precum hitting her back and ass sucking harder on Hermione's tits in response reaching over to massage her bulging throat whilst Ron face fucked her even harder drawing close to his second climax, Hermione's face was now a deep red but that didn't deter her from sucking at Ron's pounding cock wanting his load even more than he wanted to blow it "oh fuck I'm cumming!" Ron growled taking rough jarring thrusts into Hermione's throat as his cock started to erupt erratically coating his girlfriend's throat with his second huge cum load

Hermione choked hard as a wave of cum overflowed her lips adding another lay to her face and hair struggling to swallow the cum that rushed down her throat with unnatural speed, biting her lip at the sight Luna then let out a loud gasp of pleasure as she heard the clone grunt a split second before she felt his burning cum hit her hard in the back of the head coating her hair before the rest started to land on her back and arse

Grabbing her wand Luna muttered a quick cleaning spell to remove enough cum from Hermione's face to make her recognizable again whilst leaving enough to keep the brunettes arousal at its highest, when Hermione's face was visible again Luna pulled her into a deep tongue filled kiss simpering at the flavour of Ron's cum on the brunettes tongue, moaning into the kiss Hermione gripped Luna's cum filled hair pulling her closer until the kiss was cut short when Luna let out a scream of ecstasy from the clones cock roughly pushing into her arse

Holding Luna's slender waist the clone harshly pulled her back to him impaling her tightest hole with his thick cock in one fluid motion knocking the air out of the blondes lungs as well as making her soak the sheets beneath them as she orgasmed yet again, Hermione let out a lustful whimper as she saw Luna's stomach bulge out when the clone started to pound into the blondes ass before her attention was drawn to her own Ron who was taking his place between her legs pushing his cock into her soaking cunt setting her mind ablaze with pleasure

The next few hours were a complete blur for both witches as fuck Ron's fucked their holes raw nonstop with the only things that resembled breaks being when they had to use a quick cleaning spell as the amount of cum covering them became too much, whilst Hermione and Luna found themselves powerless after the first hour both Ron's kept going strong showing no signs of fatigue or even a shortage of cum no matter how hard they fucked the girls or how much they released with each climax

It was only when the sun started to rise lighting up the bedroom that both Ron's started to get tired, they both Hermione and Luna on their hands and knees facing each other so that they could kiss passionately whilst they fucked hard from behind, the witches hands were tightly interlocked whilst their tongues wrestled erratically, they were tired, ached all over and were covered head to toe in cum and their holes leaked it but they just couldn't stop and did not want to stop

Unfortunately for the young sex addicts both Ron's were finally reaching their final climax, theirs cock throbbed painfully whilst their now much lighter balls started to churn and tighten for the last time slamming deep into the girls full wombs cumming with a rough primal cry, Hermione and Luna let out one last scream of total bliss as they took another huge load of cum to their overly flooded wombs collapsing forward and panting heavily as the Ron's pulled out of them

It was a full half an hour later before they had the energy to even speak as Ron slowly sat up "well that was…different" he commented still finding it strange to look to the end of the bed and see his own face looking back

"You said it mate, how long am I going to be around anyway? Or he is? Or whatever, this spell can't last forever" the clone questioned

"Let me check" Luna groaned as she forced herself to move, dragging herself to the edge of the bed to locate the manual on the floor "where is it? Ah here it is, it says here that the spell lasts for roughly….oh"

"Oh? What do you mean oh?" Ron asked getting a bad feeling from Luna's shocked expression

"Oh means….roughly one hundred and sixty eight hours" Luna replied almost sheepishly giving Ron and the clone a nervous smile

"That's a full week" Hermione gasped forcing herself up on her elbows "how are we going to explain this when the others get home? I know we should have read the whole thing through" the brunette groaned chastising herself and burying her face in a pillow

"We'll figure something out, in the meantime we're going to have to take turns hiding" the clone suggested "since we're both technically the real one it's hardly fair if one of his gets stuffed in a cupboard for a week"

"Also there is a bright side" Luna added

"And what might that be?" Hermione gasped in a pessimistic tone already imagining Ron's mothers enraged reaction when she found out that her son had been cloned for her perverse pleasure

With a perverse smile Luna crawled over to the panicking brunette and lifted her up by her chin "we have two Ron's for a full week" Luna stated simply giving Hermione a couple of seconds to take in what she meant before kissing the broad smile off of her face

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. The cloning spell part 2

The cloning spell part 2: first time for everything

"I can do this, I can do this, just let the Owl go" Hermione repeated to herself as she stood at her bedroom window, clasped in her hands was Pigwidgeon and attached to his leg was a small sick note explaining that neither she or Ron were able to attend their classes that day "it's just one day, you can make up for it tomorrow" she told herself firmly as the tiny Owl fidgeted in her hands eager to take flight

Taking a deep breath Hermione held Pigwidgeon out of the window and slowly let go of him prompting him to burst from her grasp darting in the direction of Hogwarts with impressive speed, watching the Owl disappear from sight Hermione tried to calm her pounding heart as she left the bedroom and headed down to the kitchen where both Ron and his clone were waiting for her, Luna had wanted to be added to the sick note but it was deemed best if she went to school that day and played sick the next to make sure nobody got suspicious, that way she could also claim that she had caught an ailment from Ron and Hermione

Entering the kitchen she found the two Ron's finishing their large breakfast having decimated half of the larder in one meal, it was one detail Hermione had failed to remember when she had cloned her boyfriend making her worry that their huge appetites would render the house without food twice as quickly "I did it" she sighed as she hopped up onto one of the counters wringing her hands together "my poor perfect attendance record"

"I'm pretty sure you broke that record when we went hunting for the Horcruxes love" Ron pointed out as he finished off the apple he was absentmindedly munching off

"This year's perfect record" the brunette retorted with a small annoyed growl before glancing out the kitchen window "maybe I can call Pigwidgeon back, he can't be that far away, this was a stupid idea, I can't do this" she said hopping off of the counter in a sudden panic desperate to keep her attendance in tact

Before she could leave the room though Ron's clone was upon her forcing her to sit on the counter again "you're not going anywhere love, if I remember correctly this was your idea as you couldn't go for several hours in class without us" the clone growled huskily loving how Hermione shuddered "I believe your exact words were 'I'd rather spend the day with my face in the pillows with your cocks in my arse than sit through another Charms lecture'"

"I say stupid things when I'm horny" Hermione whimpered back with a lame excuse

"But you never say stupid things love and you never make stupid plans, I'm pretty sure that anything that comes out of the brightest Witch in Hogwarts's mouth is pure gold" the clone continued playing on Hermione's ego "and we all know that everything you do with that mouth is pure gold as well" he added with a lustful growl brushing the bulge in his boxers against Hermione's thigh

Hermione bit her lip at the sight of both Ron and his clone's huge bulges as they both moved to stand in front of her, her modest panties were quickly soaked and her equally plain bra suddenly felt very tight and uncomfortable "well….maybe one day off couldn't hurt" she admitted losing all desire to maintain her attendance record as she reached back to unhook her bra letting her firm breasts bounce free as the clothing fell down her arms to the kitchen floor

"Good girl" both Ron's grinned as their dropped their boxers freeing their huge erections as Hermione pushed herself off of the counter to kneel down in front of them, licking her lips she reached out to wrap her hands around each of their huge cocks stroking them smoothly as she looked upon them with near worship starting to drool as she felt them throb in her grasp, she then leaned forward taking her boyfriend's cock as deep as she could down her throat in one go whilst jerking the clones cock even harder making both of them groan in pleasure

Breathing heavier as Hermione moved both hands to his cock Ron's clone reached down to grope her perky tits making her hum and moan louder around Ron's cock further stimulating him, she then pulled away spitting heavily on both cocks before rubbing them against her face moaning in lustful worship, the night before she was forced to share with Luna but now she had both Ron's and their godlike dicks all to herself

As she continued to rub Ron's cock against her face and hair Hermione took the clones into her mouth sucking it hard and deep loving the thick musty flavour of him, pulling away from his girlfriend's face Ron moved lower to push his cock between her tits making the brunette shudder with pleasure as his large rough hands crushed her breasts around his throbbing shaft, Hermione then let go of the clones cock placing her hands back to balance herself as she let him start to fully skull fuck her gagging and choking loudly as his cock pounding her tight wet throat

With Ron fucking her tits and his clone abusing her mouth and throat Hermione soon found her panties completely soaked through with arousal and her cunt aching with need prompting her to adjust herself so that she could slid her sodden underwear down her legs freeing her needy holes, she then balanced herself with one hand behind her using the other to frantically rub her dripping cunt moaning louder around the clones cock

Ron's breathing began to rapidly get heavier as precum poured from his cock all over Hermione's tits making them an easier fuck making the brunette shudder at the warm of it whilst the clones precum coated her tongue and throat, clutching Hermione's hair tightly the clone drove every inch of his cock down the sluts throat making her gag hard as her windpipe stretched to the point that her throat bulged to accommodate it, drooling heavily Hermione stared up at the clone with big lust filled eyes holding his cock down her neck for as long as she could whilst her face slowly turned red, the clone waited until she couldn't take it anymore before pulling away to jerk his cock at her face whilst Hermione gasped and spluttered for breath, Ron quickly did the same pulling away from his girlfriend's tits to stroke his cock over her face making her purr and moan with excitement as their precum coated her face and hair

"Yes that's it, cum on me, cum all over me" the brunette moaned kneeling dutifully in front of them with her mouth wide open and her tongue as far out as it could go, her chocolate brown eyes gazing up loving at her Ron's as they let themselves go blowing their huge loads all over her face, tits and hair, gasping at the deep penetrating heat of their cum as it coated her skin Hermione reached up to grasp at their cocks stroking them hard and fast to coax more and more cum from them before starting to hungrily push what had missed her mouth onto her tongue gulping down mouthfuls at a time, then to further show her love for their cum she started to comb what was in her fair through it with her fingers as if it was a hair product leaving her bushy mane thick and sticky with it "so warm and thick, I love it so much" she sighed as she started to rub the cum on her tits into her skin "I want more"

Smirking at her plea the two Ron's took hold of the brunettes arms pulling her to her feet before leading her up to the bedroom borderline throwing her onto the bed, letting out a yelp as she bounced on the bed Hermione reached over to the bedside table grabbing her wand muttering a quick cleaning spell to remove the majority of the cum from her face, not all of it but enough for her to be recognizable whilst able to feel the warm sticky feeling of the semen on her skin, throwing her wand aside the slut then turned to glance over her shoulder at the two Ron's with a look of pure cock hunger moving onto her hands and knees shaking her arse in invitation

With a quick glance at each other a silent agreement was made between the Ron's and they soon got into position with the clone moving behind Hermione giving her arse a hefty spank making her pant heatedly whilst the real Ron took his place in front of her loving the feeling of his girlfriend's hot breath on his shaft, looking upon her boyfriend's cock with near feral hunger Hermione hastily swallowed all eleven inches choking herself on it as her throat stretched out around his shaft prompting Ron to clutch at the only dry spots of her hair starting to slowly face fuck her, whilst Ron made use of Hermione's mouth the clone took a firm grip of her arse digging his fingers in as he pushed his throbbing erection into her dripping cunt making her scream in ecstasy around the real Ron's cock

Now that she was stuffed with cock on both ends Hermione could only brace herself on her hands and knees as the two Ron's set a fast almost brutal pace into her making her choke and moan repeatedly, waves of drool overflowed the sluts lips making her mouth and throat an easier fuck for Ron whilst almost soaking Hermione's hands and the bed sheets beneath her, her tongue swirled wildly around Ron's pounding cock loving how it just slammed down her throat almost uncaringly using her head as a fuck toy for his pleasure

Whilst the real Ron was busy fucking Hermione's skull the clone was working his way to his second climax driving his cock into the brunettes tiny womb over and over making her stomach and groin bulge out with every thrust, her arse melded perfectly to his vice like grip still shaking and rippling with every hard thrust from his cock and it seemed that every time he shoved his cock into her she orgasmed hard around it clenching so tight he struggled to pull back out "fuck love, keep doing that and I won't last" the clone grunted only for Hermione to respond by clenching her cunt even tighter goading him to cum inside her

As the clone grew closer to cumming Hermione began to taste Ron's precum on her tongue showing that he was close to cumming too, it was then that she started to realize that Ron and his clone always climaxed at the same time as if they were linked in that way, it was most likely a side effect of the spell but she couldn't care less as it meant she always got a double dose of cum instead of the usual one with satisfied her cravings and then some, pursing her lips tighter around her boyfriend's cock Hermione sucked harder and faster in time to his thrusts until finally she was rewarded by his groan of pleasure and the thick hot rush of his cum joined barely a second later by his clone blowing his load in her welcoming womb

Gulping down Ron's cum Hermione let out a soft whimper as the clone pulled out of her missing his length inside of her instantly, she quickly cheered up though when he rammed his dick straight into her tight arse making her cry out when he also grabbed hold of her and rolled her onto her back with him so that she was resting against his chest with her arse full of cock, after taking a couple of moments to adjust to the sudden position change and cock stretching her arse out Hermione took hold of her ankles using them to spread her legs and hold them high leaving her dripping cunt completely exposed for Ron's easy access which he quicky took advantage off pushing his still rigid cock into her eager pussy making her throw her head back crying out in total fulfilment and ecstasy

The next couple hours quickly became a sexual blur for Hermione as she quickly lost the ability to produce coherent thoughts, both Ron's pounded into her without hesitation or mercy filling her small body to the point that she thought she would burst and yet she still wanted more, constant moans, gasps and pleas for more constantly escaped her bruised lips along with both sighed and loud exclamations of Ron's name making the entire house echo with the sounds of their fucking, sweat ran freely down Hermione's body as she heated up to the point that she felt like she was going to combust and she loved every second of it and after the first hour she could have sworn she started to pass out every few minutes only to wake up again seconds later from another orgasm

Eventually the brunette found herself lying on the bed covered in cum and leaking it from every hole as she panted loudly for air, both Ron's knelt over her stroking their cocks to keep themselves hard for when she was ready for another round and despite the fact she ached from head to toe and felt like she wasn't going to be able to move for a month Hermione loved them for it, they were her Ron's and until Luna came back from Hogwarts and let herself in she had them all to herself and wouldn't change it for the world

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. The cloning spell part 3

The cloning spell part 3: the infinite pleasure spell

"Ok not that I've ever doubted your ideas before but I need to question this one, sunbathing in this weather? We'll freeze" Hermione commented as Luna led her out of the house into the brisk early year air, both of them dressed in what couldn't even be considered bikinis, the fabric of their 'clothing' thin enough to only just cover their nipples and cunts whilst showing off everything else they had to show, Hermione's clothing being the red and gold of her Gryffindor house and Luna's the blue and silver of Ravenclaw

"Oh don't worry, we won't be cold" Luna responded almost cryptically as she took Hermione's hand and led her to the Burrows front door opening it to let the bitter air in making the brunette shudder, the blonde seemed unfazed by the biting cold through simply drawing her wand that she had tucked in the string of her bikini bottoms and waving it muttering an incantation and to Hermione's surprise a ball of hot white light appeared at the tip of Luna's wand

Smiling wistfully Luna then flicked her wand releasing the ball of light which took to the air and expanded to several times its size giving off a radiant heat "portable sun spell, very difficult to learn but worth it" she explained as the 'sun' quickly melted away the frost that covered the grass surrounding the Burrow "come on then, it's only good for about an hour so we should make the most of it" she added pulling Hermione out of the house to look for a good enough spot to lie down

As the girls laid themselves out directly under the light ball to get the most of the heat from it they failed to realize that they were being watched from the bedroom window "our Luna's really is a bright one isn't she?" Ron commented as he watched the blonde stretch out spread eagle on her back causing her bikini top to nearly snap "I'd have never have thought anyone could create a miniature sun as a heat source before, there's making a ball of light and then there's that"

Ron's clone nodded with agreement before a devious smirk graced his lips "she's not the only one who can be creative though" he replied drawing his wand "I've been going through Luna's spell books and I've found one particular spell that I think our women will really like"

"Why what is it?"

"You'll see" the clone grinned making his way to the window and opening it as quickly as he could as to not draw the girl's attention, he then waved his wand muttering an incantation causing a small pinkish ball to appear at the end of it detaching for him to conjure another one, with both balls conjured the clone then waved his wand sending them both at Hermione and Luna who failed to notice the spell until it had hit them gently entering them through their chests between their breasts

Sitting up Hermione glanced down at her chest rubbing between her tits "strange, could have sworn I just felt something" she commented as Luna sat up stating the same "that's weird, it doesn't look like it's going to rain" she pondered before noticing how warm her face was becoming "Merlin I feel weird, are you ok Luna?" the brunette asked turning to notice Luna's face looking extremely flushed and that she was breathing very heavily, before she could ask if she was alright Luna pounced on Hermione with a lustful growl crushing her mouth to the brunettes as her hands tore at each other's 'clothes' rendering them both naked in under two seconds

Hermione gasped with shock against Luna's lips as the blonde forced her tongue down her throat before quickly relenting to her advances as her body was wracked with blissful sensations, it had never felt this good to me touched before, every time Luna grabbed at her breasts or groped her ass it felt as good as when Ron would slam his huge cock into one of her holes bringing her to the very brink of orgasm with every squeeze and touch, eagerly returning Luna's almost desperate kiss Hermione reached around to grab and squeeze the blonde's bubble arse making her moan loudly into her mouth soaking both of their groins with her arousal mixing with the brunette's own wetness

As their tongues danced frantically the two girls ground harder against each other desperate for release as they felt themselves teetering on the very edge of orgasm, whining as they failed to get each other off Luna changed her position spinning around to get into the sixty nine position pressing her cunt down to Hermione's mouth as she leaned down to bury her tongue as deep as she could in the brunettes slit keening as Hermione did the same to her, digging her fingers into Luna's arse cheeks Hermione lapped hungrily at her pussy as the blonde ground her hips constantly against her tongue to which she wrapped her legs around the blonde's head to trap her face to her own pussy grinding up against her mouth

"Wow they're really going at it, I've never seen 'Mione that…..I'm gonna say passionate before, she's never even considered having sex completely in the open like that too" Ron commented as he and his clone continued to watch from the third floor of the house

"The spell causes its target to completely lose their inhibitions and give into their lust" the clone grinned as the girls moans echoed through the air "it also has a little side effect too"

"And that is?"

"Neither Hermione or Luna are going to be able to orgasm until it remove the spell"

"Well that isn't half cruel" Ron commented "why would you make that part of the spell?"

"You know that the longer you hold off the better the pay off right?" the clone responded to which Ron merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow "with every denied orgasm they have the more powerful it will be when they're finally allowed to cum" the clone explained with a sigh as Ron finally understood "let's just get down there, it's getting painful to just watch them"

Back outside Hermione and Luna had changed positions again with Luna having conjured a magical dildo which they were now pounding against grinding their cunts together as they took an end each of the toy, sweat poured down their bodies as they felt like they were going to burst into flames and their cunts ached to the point of agony as they ground harder on the toy "Merlin I can't…why can't I…." Hermione gasped as another shot of sexual pain ran through her veins making tears run down her cheeks

"Please make me cum, I want to cum!" Luna whined as her hips ached from the strain of her constant bucking and grinding, feeling yet another orgasm come to the brink before fading away the girls noticed two shadows appear above them looking up to see Ron and his clone standing over them with huge bulges in their pants, acting immediately Luna dissipated the dildo and promptly got on her knees in front of the clone as Hermione did the same with Ron both of them practically ripping at their pants pulling out their huge erections and going wild on them

Ron groaned as Hermione hungrily swallowed every inch of his cock burying her nose in his pubes inhaling his musk deeply as her throat constricted tight around his shaft, holding herself there for several seconds Hermione then pulled back leaving heavy drool trails behind connecting her lips to Ron's cock "fuck Ron I want to cum, fuck my face and make me cum!" she begged before borderline slamming her mouth back onto his cock taking hold of his waist as she looked up at him with big brown begging eyes, not one to deny Hermione such a demand Ron took two handfuls of her bushy hair and started to roughly thrust into her mouth making her gag and moan loudly every time his cock stretched out her throat

Whilst Ron fucked Hermione's mouth Luna worked the clones cock with her hands and tongue hungrily licking along every inch of it whilst her skilled fingers worked what her tongue didn't reach, quickly getting bored of that though the blonde then sat up on her knees pressing her chest to the clones groin pushing her breasts around his huge cock "please….fuck my tits….I need it" she whined staring up at the clone biting her lip as he obliged her plea starting to thrust hard between her breasts making her gasp and moan at the sensations it brought her

Moving onto her hands and knees Hermione did her best to bob her head in time with Ron's thrusts gagging every time he opened her throat, as her boyfriend's pace got faster and harder her tits started to bounce in time with him and as her chest moved the brunette shook her arse making it bounce for Ron to watch and enjoy, groaning at the sight of it Ron leaned forward giving Hermione's arse a hard spank making her moan loudly around his thrusting cock drooling to the point that it ran down her chin and dripped onto the grass beneath them, as she sucked even harder Hermione started to taste Ron's precum making her shudder with delight, the mere taste of it bringing her to the brink of orgasm again but yet again it faded away before she could fall over the edge

As Ron bucked hard into her mouth blowing his load deep down her throat Hermione heard Luna gasp with delight as the clone reached his release too shooting his cum all over the blonde sluts face and hair before finishing the rest all over her tits, moaning at the feeling of the clones seed coating her skin Luna frantically rubbed her clit as she felt herself about to explode in orgasm before letting out a frustrated whine as her high quickly died away "I can't cum! I need more!" she whined moving to lie on her back with her legs spread wide "fuck me please….I hurts so much…use me and make me cum" she whined rubbing her clit hard as she tried to work her way back up to orgasm again

Whilst the clone pinned Luna to the ground slamming his cock straight into her begging cunt Hermione positioned herself on her elbows and knees raising her arse high in the air shaking it in invitation as Ron positioned himself behind her "fuck me Ron, any hole you want, I need it so bad" the brunette moaned digging her fingers into the dirt as her boyfriend took hold of her big arse starting to thrust between the cheeks of it "oh Merlin yessss" she hissed with pleasure as Ron spanked her hard and pushed his cock balls deep into her tightest hole making her stomach bulge out slightly

Pushing herself up into the doggy style position Hermione started to pant loudly as she bucked back against Ron's hard thrusts trying to take more of his thick cock into her arse, looking back at him with lust glazed eyes she let her tongue hang out as she panted before shrieking as Ron took a rough handful of her hair using it to pull her back until she was just on her knees slamming into her arse harder and faster making her moan and cry out in bliss

"That's it slut, fucking take it" the clone grunted as he slammed mercilessly into Luna's womb whilst the blonde writhed in ecstasy beneath him, the look on her face was priceless for him, the perfect mix of bliss and agony as his huge cock kept her on the very brink of orgasm whilst the spell prevented her from achieving her release, using one hand to keep the slut pinned to the ground by her shoulder the clone used his free hand to grope her bouncing tits crushing them in his firm grasp making Luna keen even louder

"Fuck! Harder! Harder! HARDER!" Luna screamed wrapping her legs tightly around the clones waist bucking her hips in time with his thrusts, she felt like she was going to die but she didn't want it to stop, her skin felt like she was about to burst into flames but it felt so fucking good she didn't want it to end, turning her head Luna watched as Hermione was pushed back down onto her hands and knees as Ron pounded her big arse even harder before blowing his second load deep inside her making the brunette keen and whine as pure pleasure ran through her veins but not enough to set off her orgasm

Shortly afterwards the clone reached his second climax cumming deep inside of Luna making her scream breathlessly before going limp as like Hermione she was denied her release as well, looking down at the two girls as they writhed in their blissful agony the clone pondered for a moment if he should show mercy and remove the spell before they passed out without release but then he noticed that both he and Ron were still rock hard and had at least one more round in them, giving each other a glance the two Ron's came to a quick silent agreement as to how to finish both moving to kneel next to their partner's head aiming their cock at her face as they started to stroke themselves

Whining with lust at the sight of the two Ron's huge throbbing cocks mere millimetres from their faces Hermione and Luna leaned up to help their releases along with their tongues moaning and humming as they sucked and licked around their partners hands, groaning with pleasure Ron took hold of Hermione's head turning it on its side and roughly thrusting into her mouth making her gag as he started to face fuck her again whilst she moved her hands down to play with herself, the clone seemed to have the same idea moving to mount Luna's chest lifting her head up by her hair and shoving his cock deep into her mouth making her gag and moan around it before he started to thrust hard down her throat

Whilst their mouths were used like cunts Hermione and Luna focused on trying to get themselves to orgasm yet again, frantically finger fucking themselves with one hand whilst their other tended to their breasts and clit, moaning loudly around their lovers shafts the girls plunged their fingers knuckle deep into their aching slits as the ache was becoming overwhelming, looking down the clone noticed the tears that ran down Luna's cheeks and the sheer frustrated desperation in her eyes pulling his heart strings enough to finally lift the spell, reaching behind him he drew his wand from his belt and waved it muttering the reverse incantation

With the final wave of his wand Hermione's and Luna's body erupted in ecstasy, countless denied orgasms coursing through them at once causing them to scream loudly around their lovers cock further stimulating them as they soaked the grass beneath them, with the constant moans and screams from the girls neither of the Ron's lasted much longer blowing their final loads only a couple of minutes into their partners orgasms pulling out to cover their faces as with their controllable moaning they'd have choked on their cum before they could swallow

The feeling of their partners cum coating their faces and hair only added to the girl's nirvana causing their orgasms to just keep going for over ten minutes before they finally stopped and when they did they both promptly passed out from the exertion, the two Ron's chuckled lightly as they did their pants up and carefully picked Hermione and Luna up to carry them back into the house "you do know that they're gonna get us back for this right?" Ron pointed out as they entered the Burrow

"Don't worry, I got rid of the notes I made when I came up with the spell so only I know it and when we fuse back together again you'll know it too" the clone reassured him as Luna squirmed in his arms

"Maybe but that means they'll just do something else, like no sex for the rest of the month"

"…shit"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
